


100 word writing prompts.

by UnGendered



Series: 100 writing prompts challenge. [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnGendered/pseuds/UnGendered





	

This is a challenge that I'm doing, and I though "why not post it here too?" 

 

So it's basically that you get a word that you have to use to somehow create a story. I'm doing them like one-shots with around 500-3000 words per text.

 

[This](http://sunshockk.deviantart.com/art/100-Writing-Prompts-Challenge-330099896) is the challenge if anyone want's to see what it looks like or if you wanna do it yourself :)

 


End file.
